Gaza
Gaza (ガゼール, Gazeru, lit. "Gazelle") is a lone warrior in Legend of Legaia who wanders the lower floors of Sol Tower, living the path of bloodshed and carnage. After Seru monsters killed his family he vowed to live the rest of his life killing the Seru in return. Though he does not take life without reason, he will slaughter anyone who tries to prevent him from fulfilling his vow. His weapon of choice is the Astral Sword, a special sword made from the bones of dead Seru. Appearance Gaza's appearance is quite imposing, covered in silver armor from head to toe. Gaza has a spiked helmet which he can take on and off at will. It has a v-shaped slit in the middle that allows him to see with it on. When Gaza takes off his helmet he reveals his old age with his bald head and long, white beard. He is also said to have "cold and lifeless" eyes. His skill and strength are both incredible despite his age. His shoulder armor has three spikes on each side and his chest armor portrudes forward and extends down to the bottom of his stomach. He also wears a silver belt or armor around his waist that has an extension down the middle that protects his crotch area. Gaza wears two thick metal armlets that cover his forearms and are shaped like cylinders that are hallowed out in the middle. His hands stick out of the sides of the armor and are covered by brown leather gloves. His leg armor is separated into two pieces, one that covers his femurs and another that covers his lower legs. The amor covering his femurs protects the front of his legs and is attached by a ringlet that wraps around his hamstrings. The lower leg armor is much thicker, especially in the back part where large lumps of armor protect is calves. Gaza's footwear is also made of the same Seru armor. Underneath Gaza's armor is a dark purple suit that appears to be made out of a cloth material. It covers Gaza's entire body, including his arms and legs. The most distinguishable aspect of Gaza's appearance is his Astral sword. The astral sword is actually two large purple blades that attach to the back of Gaza's armlets. It is made with the bones of dead Seru. The Astral Sword eventually morphs into a single gigantic longsword. Personality Gaza was known for his mercilessness on the battlefield before the Mist appeared, being Sol's best and most feared soldier. However, he was also known as a loving family man by the people of Sol. After the Mist appeared Gaza changed completely. He lived for nothing more but to slaughter Seru in the Mist. His obsession was such that others began to see him less and less, as Gaza would primarily interact with weapons dealers when he needed materials for Seru killing. Thus it can be said that Gaza is very disciplined and strong-willed. Gaza uses an archaic form of speaking and writes ancient calligraphy as a hobby, showing his old age. He appears to have gotten along with those around his age better than others. Story Early Life Gaza was widely known throughout Karisto Kingdom as the deadliest warrior within Sol's ranks, and superior to every individual soldier in Conkram's army. For years he participated in the war against Conkram, and his reputation for how easily he slaughtered his enemies caused the soldiers of Conkram to run away at the sight of him. Gaza's participation was no doubt helping Sol in their slow but steady sign of victory. However, appearing from out of nowhere the Mist consumed Sol Tower and countless civilians were turned into Seru monsters or killed, including Gaza's entire family. The civilians who escaped the Mist by retreating to the upper floors of Sol Tower where the Mist could not reach, lived in endless paradise. However, Gaza swore that he would spend the rest of his life slaying the Seru that destroyed his family. ''Legend of Legaia'' for Seru monsters.]] Gaza is first encountered by the Ra-Seru heroes in the lower levels of Sol Tower, where he first misjudges them as Seru monsters. He soon realizes that Vahn, Noa, and Gala are not possessed by the Seru and tells them that there are survivors on the upper levels who will greet them. For a split second, he thinks he sees his granddaughter Mar's face in Noa, but quickly realizes that it couldn't be her for she died long ago. After the trio receives the Genesis Tree Seedling from Old Deez in the Sol Tower observatory, Gaza confronts them. He tells the heroes that even though he bears them no ill will, he must kill them if they plan to drive away the Mist, as it would prevent him from fulfilling his vow. The Biron Warrior Monks attack Gaza all at once but are knocked unconscious by a single hit from the back of Gaza's Astral Sword. Vahn, Noa and Gala reluctantly defend themselves against Gaza's attacks and defeat him. But, before they can tend to his wounds, Songi appears on a floating platform and forcibly takes Gaza with him so he can be healed. It is discovered by the Ra-Seru heroes that Gaza was once a kind family man who was fond of spending time with his son Theodore and grandchildren Mar and Belde. However, when the Mist invaded Sol, Gaza was unable to save his family and saw his son and two grandchildren murdered by bloodthirsty Seru monsters right before his eyes. After the death of his family, Gaza became an empty soul, never smiling or laughing, and having cold, lifeless eyes that seemed to stare right through a person. Gaza wandered the lower levels of the Sol Tower, living to perfect his swordmanship by taking revenge on the Seru monsters who wandered the Mist. The pain of losing his family caused him to not think at all about his actions, as many tried to tell him that the people possessed in the lower levels could have been his friends from before the Mist or family members of others, yet Gaza would not listen and continue to slaughter them anyway. power.]] Gaza is once again encountered at the Warrior's Square in the basement of Sol Tower when the Ra-Seru trio tries to plant the Genesis Tree seedling. Songi appears from a portal with Gaza and equips him with a custom-fitted Sim-Seru. The Seru madness overtakes Gaza's mind and body, throwing him into a frenzy. Once more the heroes must fight him. Gaza proves to be even deadlier now, but is once again defeated. The Sim-Seru separates from his body and dies, thus Gaza regains his sanity as he is slipping further into death, brooding that he failed to keep his vow by being defeated by the enemy. His wounds being too critical to heal, the Ra-Seru decide to merge Gaza's spirit with the Genesis Tree seedling. His spirit is pure enough that it will provide the power for it to turn into a full-grown Genesis Tree seedling. Gaza agrees to become one with the Genesis Tree and it consumes his body, containing his spirit within it. As the heroes are about to leave, the Astral Sword floats down from the Genesis Tree, given by Gaza as a parting gift. After the heroes leave the Warrior's Square, Noa turns around to look at the Genesis Tree once more and says "Old man..." before running off. Noa believes Gaza's spirit watches over them from that point forward. Power Gaza's old body betrays his incredible power. His speed and strength allow him to compete with the best of them even without wearing a Seru. In fact, he is able to decimate an entire group of Biron Warrior Monks in one quick blow with the back of his sword. When he equips the special Sim-Seru given to him by Songi in order to heal his wounds, it causes Gaza to become crazed and increases his strength immensely. Special Abilities Energy-based attacks *Astral Wave - Gaza shoots a blast of energy from his Sim-Seru's shoulder blades *Neo Star Slash - Gaza uses the power of his Sim-Seru to replicate his Astral Sword and shoot them out of the ground in a large explosion Speed and movement techniques *Afterimage - The ability to move so quickly over short distances that afterimages are created *Teleportation - The ability to travel instantly to another area. Gaza obtains it when he wears a Sim-Seru Other abilities *Astral Slash - Gaza slices his enemies with both sets of his blades with a spinning cartwheel at extreme speed Forms Standard Form Gaza walks around everywhere in his Seru armor when he is not in the lower levels of Sol Tower on his guard to fight Seru he keeps his helmet grasped at his side. His attacks are quite devastating and he is able to kill powerful Seru even without wearing one himself, although his armor is made out of the bodies of dead Seru, possibly explaining how his strength is so incredible. Sim-Seru Form Gaza's Sim-Seru turns his armor a dark purple. Large jewels and a row of massive teeth show the Seru's sinister nature. While wearing a Sim-Seru Gaza becomes much more dangerous as it not only increases his power but also makes him go berserk. The power of the Sim-Seru somehow morphs his astral sword into a single gigantic blade that Gaza wields with psychic energy that allows him to slash it without actually touching the sword itself. He also gains energy attacks that he shoots with the blades of his Sim-Seru. The Sim-Seru also grants him the ability to create massive explosions. Fighting Gaza Gaza's Sound Bites Trivia *Gaza is 61 years old *Gaza speaks in a type of Old English, which may be a reference to the fact that, because of his old age, he grew up in a time when Legaia was much more medieval. Gallery Meetinggaza.jpg Meetinggaza2.jpg Meetinggaza3.jpg Meetinggaza4.jpg Meetinggaza5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia